Mirror Images-Chapter 21
Chapter 21 'Christopher ' "Hey Tess, can you head off to Camp first? I have things I have to do." I told Theresa. "Of course." Theresa smiled. "I'll be waiting, and..don't go for too long, or your reward will go cold." Theresa closed her eyes and faded into light. "Didn't know that girl had it in her." Allison raised an eyebrow. "I know, it's usually you who flirts around and stuff." I nudged her. "Well men are welcomed to try, I'm immortally stuck at 14 so no matter what happens its pedophilia." Allison joked. "I'm glad you're back Chris." "I'm glad to be back too." I gave a flap of my new wings. "So we going to shadow-travel or go there the old fashioned way?" "Shadow-travel. I just took on the god of Olympus, don't think I have enough energy to fly at this point." "Aww, my little sister can't keep up?" I teased. "Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Now let's go, Mom's been...well she's been unstable." "I know." ---- We melted from the shadows and into Nyx's palace. Despite the fact that the palace was in tartarous, a crescent moon lighted up the palace. "Come on. Mom's waiting." Allison took the lead. Palace was a excessive term. The place where Nyx takes refuge when Hemera is in the sky was really nothing more than a tunnel with a ballroom at the end of it. For the tunnel, think old arabian style passageways that led to the palace. Two rows of columns, each pair connected by an arc and the arc connected to the circular ceiling. Why an ancient greek primordial goddess's palace was designed in a way similar to arabian architecture? I have no clue. The crying form of Nyx was crouched in the middle of the ballroom. Arkane stood nearby, a chariot attached to him; waiting for the time Nyx would get on and ride across the sky. ''Hey Boss. ''The horse, and my old companion greeted me. "Hey Arkane." I told him. "Mom?" Allison touched our mother's shoulder. "Mom Christopher's here." "What are you talking about Allison? Crescendon is lost-" Nyx turned to me. "Hey mom." I smiled. "Crescendon? Is that?" "Yeah mom. its me." I smiled. "Crescendon. You're- you're okay." Nyx stepped forward and hugged me. "Yeah I missed you too mom." I returned her hug. ---- "What do you mean, rebuild the Forsaken?" I asked. Nyx stood up. "Not the Forsaken specifically. I've learned recently that demigods and mortals that are not my children can also be marked by my mark and can obtain the powers that the mark gives. However they cannot lose the will to live or else they will die." "So you're planning on making the Forsaken, just a good version of it?" "Yes, in simple terms." Nyx replied. "We're changing the name too. 'Shadowchasers' pretty awesome huh?" Allison added. "And you're going to be the leader?" I asked my sister. "Yup. Captain of the guard." "Well then, that's great." I smiled. "By the way, can I have one of those lockets things again? Because I'm pretty much stuck like this." " Of course." Nyx waved her hand and a silver pendant appeared in her hands. She passed it over to him. "It's time for you to go. They have been waiting for a long time for you." "I can't keep them waiting can I?" I smirked. I hugged the both of them. "I love you guys." "We love you too. Now go." Nyx opened up a portal. "Thanks mom, bye Allison!" I called out as I stepped through the portal Mirror Images Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 22|Next Chapter---->]] I’m Dust the Demon Slayer Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? 18:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series